I Hate Everything About You
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Have you ever hated someone? Have you ever loved someone? What if you hated and loved the same person? SasukeNaruto Shonenai


This is a song-fic I came up with while talking to Yukai again. I wrote it just today, and hope you will all like it. This is also dedicated to **Sasuke2006** and **Lunamaru** in case they don't like the other fics I dedicated to them. Which I hope they do like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Three Days Grace, but they both rock my socks off.

**

* * *

**

**I Hate Everything About You**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
__But I haven't missed you yet_

Sasuke lay in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to forget everything. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde teammate of his. He could see Naruto smiling, him crying, hear him yelling, hear him whine, see him laugh, and see him broken inside. All these pictures of him and Naruto being together ran through his head. Every fight they had, every word he's ever said, every tear he's ever shed, and every laugh he's ever made. It was driving him insane, he hated every thing Naruto did and all the hope and dreams the blonde has; yet there was something else too.

His smile made him relax and feel reassured and his tears and frowns made Sasuke worry. He couldn't block out the feelings, he didn't know why he cared. Sasuke wanted to hate the blonde, and not care for him at all but he couldn't help the strange feelings that he felt.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Naruto stared out his window and sighed. He couldn't get Sasuke off of his mind. He kept thinking of his intense black eyes and all the hate he saw in them. All the fighting that they did, and all the arguments they had. He remembered how his throat would hurt after screaming at Sasuke during sparing matches. Naruto hated that they fought so much, but hate is all people ever felt for him.

He sighed and turned to look at a picture he had taken of the black haired boy. His skin so pale and flawless, and he would be so handsome if he just smiled once in awhile. Naruto didn't understand why he felt this way at first but slowly he realized his true feelings for his teammate.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Naruto and Sasuke both stood from the place they were and left their homes. They couldn't help thinking of the other and the feelings were too strong to ignore.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Memories of being with each other flashed through their minds. They only question running through their heads about their feelings was. Why?

Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet

Neither wanted to love the other, they didn't even know if they could over come the hate they felt. Sasuke didn't want to love someone, because then he would have to protect him and Naruto didn't want to fall in love and be hurt. Though deep down, both wanted to be loved, but they were afraid to be loved.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Both stood before each other in the forest. They could barely make out each other's features, for the only light they had was that of the moon. Nothing was said, for neither knew what to say. All they knew was that they hated each other, but at the same time loved each other.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Sasuke made the first move by walking up to the blonde boy. He stopped a few inches from Naruto and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Naruto knew that he had to do something, and he reached out to the Uchiha. Sasuke let the lean arms slip around him and put his around Naruto as well.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

"If I'm supposed to hate you, then why do I love you," Sasuke asked looking down at the blonde.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same thing," Naruto said staring into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Is what we feel wrong?"

Sasuke took a moment to think and sighed.

"It's only wrong if we think it is dobe."

"I don't think it's wrong Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered looking down.

I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me

"I don't think it is wrong either," Sasuke said into Naruto's ear. "I love you."

Naruto hugged the Uchiha tighter and managed to whisper back.

"I love you too," Naruto began. "But I hate you too…No, I hate the fact that I love you. I don't want to be hurt, don't hurt me Sasuke." The blonde looked down, he was so afraid Sasuke wouldn't always love him.

_I hate  
You hate  
__I hate  
You love me_

"I hate that I love you too, Naruto. But I will never hurt you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and they stood there holding each other, never wanting to have to let go.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

The End

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
